Reflections
by The 13th Narrator
Summary: Set after Monster Bash. After a harsh argument and finding an ancient mirror, Star and Marco finds themselves in a world completely opposite to their own. With old foes as allies, Star faces the greatest challenge: her own mother. Mirrorverse Au.
1. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror

**A/N:**

 **Hey what's up guys, it's me The 13th Narrator, here to bring you another story for Star vs the Forces of Evil. So as you can see it's new year and I want to create a new series to work on.**

 **Here I want to introduce a new AU, The Reverse Universe AU or as I like to call it, The Mirrorverse AU.**

 **However before you read, here's a couple of things you should know (Please read. Ultra Cosmic Importance.):**

 *** This fanfic takes place exactly after the episode "Monster Bash".**

 *** The first chapter takes place in the canon setting, so no reverse characters yet.**

 *** Just for the record, I do not hate Moon. It's just for the sake of the plot, so you might see her as a little "off" here.**

 *** The update of this story is kinda unpredictable, since this isn't the only thing I've been working on.**

 *** There will be no shipping in this fanfic. Sure, there might be a few teases but shipping ain't the main theme of the plot. So if you're searching for romance plots, sorry, but this fanfic isn't for you.**

 *** Also there is a Cipher codes in every chapter, just to add more fun and foreshadowing. For this one we'll be using Reverse Caesar** **Bill** **Cipher. (Three letters forward.) Try to solve them. Good luck!**

 **Now without further ado, here comes the first chapter...**

 **Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror**

 **"Fractured Family"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Exope tloap xka pbzobqp efaabk,**_

 _ **Zxobibpp ufpebp xka qefkdp cloyfaabk,**_

 _ **Coxzqroba obixqflkp ec xka pl,**_

 _ **Grpq ifhb pljblkb ilkd xdl...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the middle of the night, in the skirts of the Monster Temple, where the mewman knights are currently inspecting, the Mewman princess, Star Butterfly was currently in Meteora's Chamber, carefully observing and investigating the place. Currently, it was in total wreck as expected after the sudden terrorism of Mewni's once celebrated and beloved hero, Mina Loveberry. What's worse is that she did it in the middle of a Mewman-Monster Friendship Party, where the barriers between the two races have been almost disintegrated. However, due to her actions, it all end up in flames, literally, and now the tension between the two races are even higher than before. Star sighed, she wished she could've stop that from happening, but she herself knew that she was no match for Mina. The demented warrior was definitely strong as she was able to beat the Mewman princess AND the Underworld's demon prince with having barely an effort at all. Good thing Rhombulus and the knights arrived before further damage. But still, Mina escaped and now another threat is looming all over them.

That's not the only thing on Star's mind however. She also couldn't help but to think about the most shocking revelation:

Miss Heinous is a BUTTERFLY! And not just any Butterfly; She's ECLIPSA'S DAUGHTER!

There are a lot of questions in her mind right now: Is this true? How did she survive? Who is the monster father? What happened to him? How come she didn't know who she is until now? How did she gain the name Heinous?

Star sighed once again as she looked at the portrait of Eclipsa carrying her daughter. Her heart began to ache as she looked at it carefully.

"I should've known." She muttered.

"Star!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw a certain latino boy with a mole under his left eye. It was her best friend and squire; Marco Diaz.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! After the chat with Rhombulus, you just vanished. So I decided to search... Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly after noticing the distraught look on her face.

"I'm fine, Marco." The Mewman princess said half-heartedly. Marco frowned as he looked at her with worry.

"Star, I know you're not fine. We've been together for so long, so I know when something is up. So could you please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Star declared.

"Star."

"I said, I'm fine- Oh, who am I kidding here I'm completely lost right now!" The mewman princess shouted.

"What? Why? What's been bothering you, Star?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Everything, Marco! First, my idol that I looked up and idolized since I was a kid just showed up and ruined everything I've worked for in months! I've been so weak tonight that, I've almost just you killed, I've almost got everyone killed! Then suddenly I learned out that the person I swore to hate, the very same person I feared, is one of the Butterfly! And apparently my mother and the Magic High Commission are hiding a lot of secrets from me! I'm a princess right? I can handle things, but they just don't trust me enough! They think I'm just a big screw up and an idiot for trying to bring Mewmans and Monsters together! I'm so lost and confused right now! Who should I trust? Who is my family? What does it takes to make this all stop?"

"Okay, calm down. This things is keeping you confused and distracted but what matters is your goal. You're the only princess who tried to break the tradition and tried to bring Mewmans and Monsters together and you're the same princess who defeated Toffee. You've got this Star. Just be yourself!" The boy encouraged. Despite that Star sadly looked down on the ground.

"I don't even know who I am anymore." She said glumly.

Marco was taken aback once he heard those words that came out of the princess' mouth. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, he wouldn't just stand seeing her like this. As a squire, it is his top priority to keep his princess happy or even just smiling at most times. He can't keep her sad, for it is his duty to make her smile, even in the darkest times. So quickly with fierce determination, he put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"What are you talking about? You're Star Butterfly! The rebel princess, the great adventurer, the one who never gives up, the girl who never go down a fight. What happened to that girl?"

"Dead, I suppose." The mewman girl replied without even bothering to look at him.

"C'mon Star. You know that's not true. I know that you are still the girl who has hope even in the darkest times. We can get through with this together. Like we always does. This isn't as bad as it looks."

After hearing the last sentence, Star raised her head and glared at him. "Don't you get it, Marco! Everything I know in my whole life is a lie! I was born in a mewman castle and I was raised knowing that monsters are evil and we're the good guys. So I go and bash all the monsters I can get to make my parents proud. But now I learned the nasty truth, we are the bad guys, Marco. I've been bashing poor innocent creatures and supporting my family's conspiracy. I was blind at my people's poverty and racism. I go all around with a happy go lucky attitude completely unaware that my people and the monsters are suffering from our monarchy. And now that I look back and realized all the things I did back then, I can't help but hate myself for being so naive. I was an idiot back then, Marco. I should have known." She yelled as tears fell down to her heart-marked cheeks, as she sat down on a nearby rubble and wept.

"I wish never learned all of this, if that is, I'll still be that silly naive overly hyper girl I was back then. But now that I learned it, I can't help but blame myself for all the injustice my parents and Magic High Commission have committed." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sometimes, I just wish I live in a Mewni where mewmen and monsters are living together in peace." She wished as she continued to weep.

Marco sat down near her as he placed his hand on her back and gently pat her. However, before he could speak, a familiar voice halted him.

"We all wish to live in a world like that, child." Said the voice as a fammillar old lady wearing black dress and a large black hat while carrying a certain blue bearded ginie-thingy that stared blankly at them. "Sadly, it's too far to come true." She continued.

Star immediately stood up as she recognized who just entered. "Eclipsa?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I was just resting in my tower, when I noticed a large magical surge from my husband's old temple." The former queen said as she looked at her portrait carrying her daughter. "Meteora, she was here, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was." Star confirmed.

"Ah, I see. Somehow I'm kinda glad that she's alive but I'm also a bit down knowing that she's out there without my protection, and she didn't even know I'm alive." Eclipsa said as she sat down near the mewman princess. "By the way, what happened to this place? This is not how I left it three hundred years ago, and I doubt that a large magical surge would come from here for no apparent reason. Could you please tell me what happened, dear?" She asked.

"Okay." Star said as she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Okay, I was throwing a Mewman-Monster friendship party to form a bond between the mewmen and monsters. Everything was fine, the guests was getting along, I was hanging out with Tom and then-"

"Wait, who is Tom?" Eclipsa interupted.

"Tom is my demon ex-boyfriend turned boyfriend again. Apparently, it is legal for a mewman to date a demon while it's illegal to marry a monster. I mean Tom's dad is a normal mewman who married a big red demon for goodness sake! If King Dave can marry a demon, why can't you?" Star asked.

Eclipsa sighed. "Mewni is a world of inequality." She said. "So wait, you are dating this Tom-guy, right? I thought you and Marco, here, is a thing."

"No, no, no. Why does everyone thinks that? He's just my squire and my best friend. Right Marco?" The princess said as she looked at the boy.

"Right." Marco said half-heartedly.

"Oh, okay. But I must warn you, denial is a powerful thing. Trust me I know." The former queen said, before quickly realizing something. "Oh wait, Am I interrupting the story? Sorry, I won't do it again. Now go on." She said the Star.

"Right... So where are we? Oh right! Everything was fine until the monsters started disappearing, which caused a large argument between the guests. So Marco and I decided to investigate and then we found that Mina is the one abducting the monsters." Star narrated.

"Wait, who is this Mina?" Eclipsa asked.

"Well, Mina was a powerful warrior that used to work for the Kingdom of Mewni. Apparently, after too many wars, Mina's sanity started to slip and she wanted to destroy all the monsters, always rambling about a doctor that ordered her. She's my idol and my hero, at least she was. When I found out the truth, I felt sorry for her. The once great warrior of Mewni was now just living in garbage, and the kingdom didn't do anything about it." She sighed. "Anyway, back to the story. So I tried to convince Mina to stop but she won't listen. Just then Miss Heinous and his goons came crashing from the roof. Miss Heinous is once the headmistress of Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, until me and Marco kicked her out. Apparently she's been brainwashing her students in her school so once we found out, we took her down. "Then after that she's been hunting Marco ever since. After she crashed through the roof and her minions captured us, she tied Marco to a machine, that I don't know what function is. However, before she can use it, her cheeks began to glow, and it glowed in the form of..."

"Clubs." Marco finished.

Eclipsa's eyes widen after hearing that. "Are you saying that this 'Heinous' is my Meteora? But that doesn't sound like my Meteora at all! My daughter is a free willed individual, how could she be the one who brainwashes other people? It's just isn't her personality." The former queen stated.

"Well, Heinous have been hiding her marks and she looked suprised finding out that her true name is Meteora. So it seems that the people who raise her after your imprisonment taught her a new persona and that individuality is bad. Also her monster features only appear when she's being an individual. Which means that to make her like a normal mewman she needs to take away all of her individuality, including her own name." Marco explained.

Eclipsa clenched her fists after hearing that. "How dare they?! How dare they do that to my Meteora?! I'll crush them! I'll crush them all!" She shouted as she held her hands and blasted a rock a few meters away from them causing Glossaryck to jump in fear while Star raised her wand and Marco posed his defensive stance.

"Eclipsa!" Star shouted, while trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Realizing her outburst, Eclipsa let out a deep breath and faced the two. "It's alright, you two. You could drop the stance now."

Seeing that the dark queen had calmed down, the two relaxed and let out a sigh. Glossaryck then popped his head from behind Marco's shoulder. "Globgor?"

"You too, Glossaryck. C'mere!" Eclipsa invited.

Hearing that, the dog-minded-magical-blue-man-thingy immediately leaped towards the dark queen. "Globgor!" He shouted enthusiastically as he landed on the queen's face. Eclipsa quickly grabbed him and rubbed his forehead gem.

"Here, Here, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are, yes, yes, you are!" She said as she continued to pet the blue entity.

"Uh, Eclipsa, what just happened?" Star asked.

"Yeah, why did you blast that rock all of a sudden?" Marco added.

"Sorry, it's just... Maternal Instinct. It happens to mothers when we find out something happens to our child. It's complicated, but you will know when you have a family of your own." The former queen said.

"Well at least you care about your daughter, my mother doesn't care for me at all." Star said.

"What do you mean, dearie?" Eclipsa asked.

"I mean, she never cared for me. All she cared about is her status as a queen and her bias beliefs about mewmans and monsters!" The Mewman Princess shouted.

"What are you talking about, Star? Of course, your mother cares about you!" Marco countered.

"Really? Name one time my mother did care for me?" Star challenged.

"Well, there was one time when Toffee came back to life and we thought you died, your mother had gone all mad about that, she tried to blast him right to the heart with your wand. How is that not caring? Admit it, Star. You're mother cares for you, she wants you safe." The boy replied.

"That's because she needed an heir to the throne. She just need me alive so I could continue to rule her unequal reign. If she really did care, she would've supported my petition, change her biased beliefs and be there for me when I needed her. But no, she doesn't support me in my descisions, she doesn't trust me to know her secrets, maybe she doesn't even believe that I can make the mewmans and monsters live together at all." She sighed. "I just wonder what it's like when she does care for me. And not just a queen care, a real care. A motherly care."

Eclipsa gently placed her hand on the princess' shoulder and smiled gently at her. "Dear, your mother might not always be there for you but that doesn't mean she doesn't care. Your mother have some important duties as a queen and it's her duty to raise you for being a queen one day. You shouldn't blame her for not being there for you and you should try to understand her. It's not easy being queen and it's also not easy convincing the two races to get along together, believe me, I've tried, but it's really difficult so some tries to avoid it. She may not be supportive of you, but rather than be sad about it think of it as a challenge, a motivation, an inspiration to make you want to achieve it even more. You must do your best to try and try until you successfuly done it. You are the light and hope of the new generation, the one who will end the unequal reign of the power seekers, and you can change Mewni by being yourself and not by being anyone else. That's what my mother always said to me, when I was a just little princess. I didn't understand it then but now I do, and you are the princess who can do it. I failed to achieve it, but you can. If no one believes in you, then you must prove you're right and never go down without a fight, but whatever you do, I will be always with you." Eclipsa motivated. Star teared up and hugged the former queen.

"Thank you, Eclipsa." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome dear." The dark queen said as she hugged her back. "I know your mother will be proud of you."

Just after she said that, a familiar angry voice filled the air. "Starlight Johansen Butterfly!"

"Speak of." Eclipsa said as she looked at the chamber's entrance where a woman with blue hair, iron armor, a crown and diamond cheekmarks entered the room. It was Mewni's current queen and Star's mother, Queen Moon Butterfly.

"We need to talk." She said deeply as she hastily entered the room but paused upon seeing a certain dark queen.

"Eclipsa?!" She shouted in shock as she posed a defensive stance. "Shouldn't you be imprisoned at your tower?! What are you doing here?!"

Despite her questions and her defensive manner, Eclipsa just greeted her. "Hello, Moon. It's nice to see you too." Moon growled as she stepped towards her eighth great grandmother. "How did you escaped the tower?! Urgh, it doesn't matter, I'm getting you back to the tower, whether you like it or not." She said as she grabbed the dark queen by the arm and gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Star, we'll talk later." She said as she dragged the dark queen.

To her surprise, Star suddenly hit her hand away from Eclipsa. "Leave her alone, Mom. She didn't do anything wrong." She said angrily as she stood between her mother and grandmother.

"Star, what are you doing?! Eclipsa is evil and needs to be imprisoned, so stand aside and let me do my job!" Queen Moon ordered.

"No!" Star firmly replied.

Moon flinched as she heard what her daughter had said. "What?! You dare disobey me?!"

"Yes, 'Mother'. I am so sick of you blaming Eclipsa for the crimes she hadn't committed and calling her evil even when you clearly have no evidence. Why can't you just forget all about the past? Why do you think she's so evil?" The mewman princess questioned.

"Because she abandoned her kingdom for a monster! She left her kingdom in despair, she tampered with dark magic and now she's corrupting you! She is too dangerous to be left alone freely wandering in the streets of Mewni she needs to be contained, Star!"

"Seriously?! Just because she used dark magic, she's instantly evil?! What about me, sometimes I use dark magic and you, you're tittle literally states that you used the darkest spell! Sure, she taught it to you, but you're the one who used it! So how come we're not evil? She isn't even doing anything wrong or evil, while I once set Mewni on fire, and somehow I'm not evil or dangerous?! Can you explain that to me?!"

Instead of answering, the queen just sighed. "Star, I don't have time for this. I have to fix all the troubles you have caused!" She stated.

"What?!" Star yelled in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?! All I did was throw a party! What's wrong with that?!"

"Well, you just threw a party with MONSTERS! What's worse is that you invited the other mewman royals! One of them might get hurt and you could've started a new mewman war! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Well it is a Mewman-Monster friendship party! What am I supposed to do, invite just the mewmans?! Besides, the monsters didn't do anything wrong!"

"Really? Then what was that ruckus Rhombulus told me about earlier? And why is the temple in ruin? Surely the monsters attacked."

"Mom, the monsters aren't even the attacker, they're the victims. The one who attacked us is Mina Loveberry!"

"Ha! That's impossible! Mina's been dead for 15 years! I saw her death myself!"

Having an objection, Marco decided to speak. "Um, Actually, Queen Moon-" He however, was halted when Moon give him a stern warning glare that clearly states 'Stay out of it, Marco.'

He gulped nervously as he step back. "Y-Yeah, Nevermind." Glossaryck, however, popped up from behind him and blew raspberry at the queen.

"What do you mean she's dead? I've seen her with my own eyes! She may b crazy but she was here!"

"Star, stop blaming people who have nothing to do with this! Just admit the truth!"

"I am telling the truth! Why won't you listen to me!"

"Because what you said doesn't make sense and your siding up with monsters instead of your own mother! I knew she's already corrupting you!"

"For the last time, I. AM. NOT. CORRUPTED! I am completely fine and Eclipsa has nothing to do with this!"

"Well why can't you just stand aside and let me do my job!"

"NO!"

"See? She's already corrupting you! She's turning you against me!"

"No, you're the one turning me against you!"

Moon was taken aback after she heard that. "S-Star! What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about! You never support me and you kept interfering with my plans! How am I suppose to create a new Mewni where Mewmans and Monsters can live in peace if all you cared about is your status as queen! You kept stopping me from achieving my goals and you kept ignoring my efforts! But worst of all you kept secrets from me! I thought you trust me?"

"What are you talking about? What secrets? I don't keep any secrets from you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about Meteora?! About Eclipsa's lost daughter?! About my possible great aunt?! Why?!"

"Um... well..."

"Answer me, Mom! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, tell the whole Mewni about her?! She's a disgrace and a shame to our family and by extension, the whole Butterfly linage! I can't just go around and tell anybody about that secret, especially you! You kept spilling the kingdom's darkest secrets to the citizens, like that time you lost the book and Glossaryck! If I have told you that secret, Mewni has been torn apart by now! One burden is enough, I don't need another one!"

Star was stunned as she heard that, she looked down on the ground and contemplated it even more. Was she really not trust worthy? Has she kept spilling the secrets all the time? Is she really just a burden and nothing more? Tears fell down her face as she analyzed it even more.

'Is it true? No, it's not true! It can't be true!'

While, Star was analyzing her thoughts, Eclipsa clenched her fist after hearing Moon's words, holding her anger as much as she can. However, despite her storming emotions, she kept a straight unemotional face.

"And I am also bounded by the Mewman laws so even if I wanted to tell a secret, I am restricted from doing so." The queen continued. "Now if you excuse me, I have to fix the troubles you had caused." She said as she turned around and started walking away. Just as she was heading away, she heard Star mumble something under her breath. It caught her attention as she turned around again and faced her daughter.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"..."

"Star, what did you have to say?"

"..."

"Louder, I can't hear what your saying."

"I said you're a terrible mother!" The princess shouted with tears falling from her eyes. "You're a one-sided, overbearing, bias, coldhearted old lady, that doesn't even feel emotions! All you cared about is yourself, your kingdom, your status, and nothing else! Heck, you don't even love me! You're just as cruel as Toffee! **I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER!** " She shouted with all her might.

Moon was stunned by the revelation. She couldn't process what her daughter just told her. It hurts too much. So she did what her instincs tell her. She fought back.

"Well, I wish that you aren't my daughter either! My life was perfect before you came along! You're an obnoxious, irresponsible, disrespectful, self-centered brat that thinks all of the the universe revolves on her and can't even obey the simple laws of Mewni! It makes me wanna wish I never gave birth to you! You're a disgrace!"

 ***SLAP!***

"What?" Moon muttered clutched her cheek in pain as she recovered from the sudden assault. She looked up and saw Eclipsa giving her a disapproving look.

"I may be called the Queen of Darkness but at least I have sympathy on my daughter." The dark queen said in disappointment.

"Stop meddling, Monster Lover!" Moon shouted back.

Hearing that Eclipsa growled. "Got a problem with me loving a monster?! I mean you married a ruthless barbarian who toys and plays with the lives of the monsters! How is there any different between us?!"

"At least I did it for the sake of my kingdom! You, what did you do? You literally left the kingdom and your mewman king just for a monster! A disgusting, terrible filthy creature! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"It's true I'm not the best queen, but at least I can feel emotions! You, your just a manipulative, emotionless, cold Queen that doesn't even have a little sympathy for her daughter! All you cared about is your kingdom and your status! You Showoff!"

"Well, you're a Witch!"

"Terrible Mother!"

"Monster Lover!"

"Barbarian Hugger!"

"Evil!"

"Psychopath!"

"Shame!"

"Emotionless Machine!"

"Disgrace!"

"Coldhearted Demon!"

"Devil!"

"Tyrant!"

"Stop it! This isn't about you two!" Star shouted as the two queens continued to throw petty insults at each other. Moon then quickly glared at her daughter.

"Then what is this about, Star?! About your far-fetched goals?! Your unrealistic fantasies?!" She shouted.

"Hey, at least I have goals! You have no purpose in life except to make my life more miserable!" The Princess shouted back as she too, also joined the quarrel.

As they continued to bicker, the ground underneath them began to tremble and their cheekmarks began to glow along with the other carvings on temple. None of them seem to notice except Marco, who nervously backed away.

"Uh... guys..." He said in a frightened toned as he tried to catch their attention but failed to do so. Fearing that something might happen, Marco quickly hid under one of the corners of the temple while taking Glossaryck with him.

As the quarrel continued to become stronger and stronger, the ground shaking became fiercer and fiercer by the minute until it turned into a full-blown earthquake.

The temple shook violently and its interior began to crumble that even the knights, who were standing near the temple noticed it and some of them are surprised. Nonetheless of thier reaction, they all struggled to stay standing during the earthquake.

"What the?" Rhombulus muttered as he struggled to keep balance.

In the forest near the temple, a dark silhouette with two glowing club marks stared eerily towards the temple, not really minding the earthquake that was currently raging. The person just stood there, not moving an inch, despite the danger he/she would risk upon being spotted by the knights or be injured by the earthquake.

Behind him/her, a strange purple hunchback with one eye, and a large green deformed lizard gently approached him/her.

"Miss Heinous, I mean, Miss Meteora, we must leave this instant. We are in great danger in these parts." The hunchback, Gemini (Gem-in-eye) said. However despite his warning, the person just stayed staring at the temple.

"Uh, Mi lady?" The hunchback asked in confusion. The person just raised her right hand and placed it on her cheek as she uttered one simple word. "Mother..."

Back on the temple, the three royals are still quarreling over there issues as the temple continued to crumble down. Most of the monster statues were torn down revealing a large circular door with four symbols on it. However despite the destruction all around them, the Butterflies continued to argue more and more causing their magic to be released and be absorbed by the temple, as all of it flowed through the carvings on the wall. The magic flowed through it and landed on each one of the four symbols in the large door. One by one, each of the symbols began to glow...

 _The spade..._

 _The diamond..._

 _The heart..._

 _The club..._

As all the symbols glow, the temple is covered in bright light. It finally caught the attention of the bickering Butterflies as they shielded their eyes from it. When the light faded down, the earthquake has ceased and the door slowly opened wide revealing a new strange room. The three Butterflies fell silent; carefully they all decided to enter, along with Marco and Glossaryck.

The room in question is very peculiar for it bore no mark of monsters nor any mark that resemble Mewman history instead it looked like an ordinary bedroom. The walls were painted with stars which glimmered in the moonlight while the floor shone like the ocean at night as the sapphires in it glow. There were two beds in the room, one at each side. At the head of each bed, there were a tapestry hanging, the one on the right was burned to the point where it can no longer be identified while the one on the left is so dusty and has a couple of holes and rips. Beside the bed on the right was a desk as a old dusty photo and a diamond-shaped crystal rested on its top. However, the thing that have gotten most of their attention was the large oval mirror, standing in the middle of the room. The mirror was very strange as it has four gems attached in its frame and carved in all four symbols, (A Ruby for the Spade, an Emerald for the Club, a Sapphire for the Diamond, a Rose Quartz for the Heart) while it's surface glimmered strangely eminent in the moonlight glow as if it was inviting someone to touch it.

All of the Butterflies and Marco stared in awe as they looked around the place.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Star asked.

"I have no idea. I have never seen this place before. I don't even know it's in the temple!" Eclipsa replied.

"Well, whatever it is. It's amazing!" Marco said as he continued to roam around the room.

"Hey, Marco check this out!" Star said as she invited her squire/bestfriend.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

Then Star presented the mirror, the boy quickly inspected it.

"What's up with this mirror? It seems very strange in a way I can't put my finger on." He said.

"Maybe it's a dimensional mirror." Star stated as she cleared her throat. "Mirror, Mirror, on the... floor? Call Dad." She ordered. However, nothing happened. The mirror just continued to glow in the moonlight.

"That was strange." She muttered.

"Here. Let me try." Marco said. "Mirror, Mirror, on the stand. Please call my mom and dad." He requested.

However, still nothing happened. The mirror remained quiet, thus disappointing the two kids.

"Aw man! It didn't work!" Star whined.

"Well, it's clearly not a dimensional mirror." Marco concluded. "Maybe it's an ancient mirror that has other magical abilities!"

"Whoa, really?!" The princess asked excitedly.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out." The boy said while motioning for the princess to touch the mirror. The mewman princess immediately understood as she slowly moved her finger to touch the strange artifact.

"Star, dear, you should not touch that! You should not just touch random magical artifacts! What if you've gotten yourself hurt? We can't let that now can we?" Moon warned.

"Wow, mother. You do actually care about me, do you?!" Star snarked, as she turned around and gave her mother a stern glare. Moon, seeing her daughter acting childish, just let out a huff of annoyance.

"Star, I think you're getting a little too far! I mean, you're using sarcasm at your own mother!" Marco yelled.

"Oh just shut it, Marco! As my squire I order you to be quiet and keep your mouth shut!" The princess commanded.

The boy sighed as he obeyed. "Yes, princess." He replied.

Eclipsa took attention at the princess' attitude, and smirked at Moon. "Ooh, so manipulative! Wonder, where she gets it from?" She said quite mockingly.

"Oh, just shut it!" Moon said, clearly annoyed, making the dark queen snicker quietly.

Just then Star continued to look at the mirror, inch by inch she neared her finger at it. She closed her eyes as she continued her dramatic mirror touch. She continued until finally the tip of her finger touched the mirror and then...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing happens.

She slowly opened her eyes and let out a breath of relief when she saw her hand is still whole.

She also let out a grunt of disappointment as she continued to touch the mirror, this time with her whole hand, in order to trigger some unexpected effect, however, she still ended with the same results. Frustrated, she pounded the mirror with all her might, only to hurt herself in the process.

Seeing what happened, Marco sighed. "Well, that's a bummer. Maybe this thing is just a regular mirror after all." He said.

"You think?!" Star asked sarcastically while rubbing her sore hand. "It's a shame though. I thought we found some ancient relic, but the only thing we have is this piece of garbage." She said in disappointment. "Let's just go home, I still have to mend the relationships of Mewmans and Monsters."

Just as she started to walk away, a certain blue bearded magical entity leapt off her shoulder and jumped towards mirror. "Globgor!" He shouted as he landed in front of the mirror, which he just stared into.

"Glossaryck, get back here this instant!" The princess ordered. However, Glossaryck didn't move even an inch, he just continued to stare at the mirror with a blank expression. "Glossaryck, I'll punish you if you don't come back here this instant! I'm not kidding!"

Seeing that the blue entity is still not obeying, Star quickly took out her wand and conjured a cup of pudding. "Oh, Glossaryck. I have pudding!" She invited in a sing song voice while waving the said item in front of her.

However, Glossaryck still stared and never lost focus on the mirror. Unbeknownst to them, the gem symbols on the mirror began to glow. Having tired of the day and a bit curious why Glossaryck isn't lured by pudding, Star walked towards him to pick him up. "Oh come on, Glossaryck. What's your problem?" She asked in frustration as she turned reached for him and turned him around, only to be met by the blue man's white glowing eyes.

"What the-?" She muttered as the bearded genie thing started to float on air. Her eyes widen as she saw a vortex forming inside the mirror.

"Oh no..." She said in fear as the vortex began to grow stronger. "Run!" She shouted.

She was too late though, when she was already caught the gravity of vortex and it started pulling her towards it. She clanged desperately at the nearest item she could find and held desperately for her dear life. "Marco, help me!" She shouted.

"Star!" Marco yelled in panic as he quickly grabbed the princess' hand and tried pull her away from the vortex, even though he himself is getting caught in its gravity.

"Marco, don't let go." Star begged.

Hearing that, the boy gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Star. I never would." He said.

However, despite his strength, he still pulled towards the magical mirror. When he was struggling to hold himself together, a strong pair of hands took his arm and help him pull. He glanced up and saw Queen Moon helping him with all her might while giving a hopeful smile. It's clear that even though she's rough sometimes, she does care about her daughter even though, Star is sometimes to blind to see that.

Behind her was Eclipsa, the titular Queen of Darkness, also helping Moon and Marco pull Star away from danger. They have only met her for a little while and they don't know much about her, but despite her tittle and bad reputation, this little act of kindness clearly states that she's not as bad as she appear and she does have a deep heart inside.

As they pull harder, their cheekmarks began to glow once again, causing the vortex to be even more powerful than it was before. As they struggled to pull Star even more, the more magic they exerts thus resulting the vortex to become even more powerful than it already is.

They continued to pull but no matter how hard they tried the force of the vortex is more powerful than them and it gets stronger each passing second.

Suddenly, Star's hand began to slip and she is pulled even nearer to the vortex.

"Marco, help!" The princess shouted.

"Star, Hold on!" Marco grunted as he pulled harder.

However, despite his best efforts Star slipped and fell towards the vortex.

"Star!" He shouted as he acciddentally let go of his hold causing him to be pulled in as well.

They let out a scream of terror as they were completely consumed by the void. As soon as they were sucked in, the mirror let out a large burst of magic that striked through the roof.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in a distance, in a big rocky structure, a mysterious figure watched as a burst of magic came out of the temple. The figure stared at the temple with satisfaction. "Excellent." It said.

Just then a certain mewman warrior with purple helicopter hair and a large hulking body crashed towards the structure with a powerful impact. The figure took notice as the mewman warrior reverted back to her original form, a tall, dirty, mewman girl with torn up clothes, also known as Mina Loveberry. Mina panted heavily as she collapsed where she was standing. However, even though she's tired, she still have enough energy to stay conscious, she lifted her head up and gazed at the mysterious figure.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I tried to take 'em out, but these darn pesky kids keeps meddlin' and messin' with ma duty." She said as she struggled to stand up. "I have to keep up ma magic for so long so those kids can't see ma weakness. If only I'm as strong as I used to be." She lamented. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I failed you."

"It's okay, Mina. You did your best. Now get some rest, you deserve it." The doctor said.

"Thanks, Doctor." The mewman warrior said as she took out a round magical pill and swallowed it. A few seconds later, a surge of magic flowed through her body and she is able to stand again. After getting up, she then headed for one of the rooms in the building.

As she left, the doctor just continued to stare at the temple as the magic began to dissipate. "All according to plan." He said. He then took out a locket and stared at it for a few seconds before gazing back at the temple.

"Soon... Very Soon..."

 **Trivia & Notes:**

 *** This story is originally supposed to take place after the T.V. Movie "The Battle for Mewni" with a very plain plot.**

 *** The original plot is supposed to be just Star and Marco finding the mirror and be warped to an alternate reality. But ever since the new episodes came along, I decided to give the story some more depth and a bigger plot.**

 *** In this story, Star is a nickname and her real first name is Starlight. Please take note as that will be important later.**

 *** Before you ask, No. This fanfic has no connection to the series called "Doctor Who?". The Doctor in this story is completely my OC and is not connected to it and never will be. Although I've heard a lot about that series, I really don't like it. So please try not to mention that series as much as possible. Thank you for your cooperation.**

 *** Also "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year" to everyone!**

 *** Also "Happy Stump Day!"**

 **Yours truly,**

 **The 13th Narrator.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Sides

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey, what's up guys, it's me, The 13th Narrator, here to bring you another chapter of my story, Reflections. I apologize for taking so long to update, cause I find it difficult to find time to write. In fact this story is long overdue, it was supposed to be posted in February but was delayed so I waited for the finale to pass. The cipher in this chapter is Atbash (AZBY) and if you can't solve it here's a link of the decoder.**

 **Also Reverse characters have opposite personalities of their canon counterparts so some might see them as O.O.C. Now without further ado, I give you Reflections: Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Two Sides**

 **"Two Sides, One Problem"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Z tznv szw hgzigvw, z nbhgvib szw yvtzm,  
Z wvvk xlhnrx kilyovn wvzog drgs svi szmw,  
Lu zoo gszg rh srwwvm zmw zoo gszg rh gifv,  
Zoksvz, Zoksvz, dsl ziv blf?,**

 **Drgs rmxlnrmt gsivzgh gsvb bvg szev gl uzxv,**  
 **Gsrmth gszg droo zuuvxg ylgs Nvdnzm zmw Nlmhgvi izxv,**  
 **Lfg lm z qlfimvb gl urmw dsviv hvxivgh srwvh,**  
 **Gsrmth ziv zylfg gl tl wldmsroo uli gsv gdl hrwvh.**

 **.**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hello?"

...

"Queen Moon, are you awake? Your Majesty?"

...

...

"Darn it, Rhombulus! Just wake her up already! Shake and force it if you have to!"

...

"What? I can't just do that Heckapoo! This is the queen, show some respect!"

"Since when did you know anything about respect?! You can't even show some respect to me!"

"That's because you're a jerk who keep sending me to the timeout zone!"

"Why you, reptilian rockhead!"

...

 **[Zapping and Shattering Noises]**

...

"Quit it, you two! You're making a huge mess around here! Stop acting like children!"

"Hey, I'm not childish! I'm teenagish!" *Clears throat* "Although, you might be right there. Sorry, Omni."

...

...

...

"So how long do you think before she wake up?"

"It depends. Based on the amount of magic that hit her, it would take a few hours or even days, before she wakes up. That's just based from a space-time conclusion."

"Aw, man. Does it means we have to wait that long?"

"Well, what do you think, genius?"

"Oh well, who wants to play 'Castles and Puddles' board game with me?"

"Meh, might as well pass some time."

...

...

...

...

"Ugh, this is taking too long! I wish she would just wake up already!"

"Yeesh! You need to calm down, Heckapoo. Maybe she'll wake up a little later. Oh wait, look! She's waking up!"

Moon groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. She rubbed her head in pain as she started to rise up. "Ugh, where am I? What happened?" She muttered as she glanced around, she found herself in the strange room now with a couple of crystal shards and dimensional blades littered around. She also saw the Magic High Commission with Omnitraxus trying to wake Eclipsa while Rhombulus and Heckapoo was playing some board game.

As soon as the two commissioners noticed the queen, they quickly rushed to her and helped her stood up.

"Your majesty, your awake!" Rhombulus stated.

"Well it's about time." Heckapoo muttered under her breath.

"Ugh, can someone tell me what happened?" Moon groaned.

"Well, after you came in the temple there was a large powerful earthquake that occured and two large magical surges that came from the temple. And then-" Before Rhombulus could even finish, the mewman queen quickly lauched herself towards the mirror, which now has been cracked in the middle. She punched and pounded the mirror, trying to activate it once again.

"Star! Star!" She shouted desperately .

"Uh, Queen Moon?" The reptilian crystallizer said as he walked towards the queen to calm her down, only to be halted by Heckapoo.

"Just let her be. She needs time and space for herself." She said. He gave the demon girl a confused look, but nonetheless complied and just gave the queen the space she needs.

While the current mewman queen was still pounding the mirror, Eclipsa slowly awoke. Groaning as she rubbed her head, she quickly took notice that Omnitraxus was looking at her and Moon was angrily blasting the mirror with various spells. She slowly stood up and asked what's going on but no one answered her as they just watched Moon unleashed her worst at a seemingly unbreakable mirror.

Moon started to get tired as she saw that her attempts to activate the mirror was futile and hopeless. So after blasting the mirror a couple of times, she stopped to catch her breath. Only to catch a glimpse of a certain dark queen in the reflection.

Anger flooded her thoughts once again as she turned around and scowled at the former queen. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She scowled as she lunged herself at the dark queen only to be held back by Heckapoo and Rhombulus.

She kicked and squirmed as she tried to break from their hold but she already wasted enough magic and energy to overpower them. "BECAUSE OF YOU MY DAUGHTER'S GONE!"

Despite her rash and angered behavior, Eclipsa just looked at her in confusion and a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who yelled at her? How is this all my fault?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Eclipsa! We all know your the one who's responsible for this! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't make that stupid mirror in the first place!" Queen Moon angrily shouted.

Despite that, Eclipsa just sighed. "Contrary to all your blames, I didn't make or even own that mirror." She said.

"What?" Moon muttered in befuddlement. "What do you mean it's not yours? It sucked my daughter in, it's marked by the four symbols, we found here in your temple and now you suddenly tells us that you don't own it?! What the heck?!"

Rhombulus cleared his throat after she said that. "Language, my queen." He said. She just gave him a stern glare as an answer.

The dark queen sighed once again and said. "It's true this temple is mine now. But I'm not the one who built it. This temple is already erected at least a hundred years ago before I was even born. Maybe the original owner created the mirror but somehow just left it here. We just found this rocky structure completely ruined and abandoned, so we rebuilt it and added some monster themes for us to live in, to get away from those pesky judgmental mewmans. So don't blame me for the creation of that thing!" She said as she pointed at the mirror.

Moon, however, was unimpressed. "Did really you think I would buy that stupid lie? You don't want to take the blame so you came up with a completely made up story! You wanted Star to be gone so created that thing so you can get rid of her while looking completely innocent! This your plan in the first place isn't it? Admit it! You liar!" She yelled.

Eclipsa scowled in response and spoke.

"First off, why would I want to get rid of her? She's literally the only person whom ever give me a chance! How evil do you think I am? She's like a daughter to me and I don't like separating daughters from their mothers unlike what you did to me! Secondly, what could I even gain from getting rid of her? Other than losing my one and only ally, I don't get any gain from getting rid of her. Third and most importantly, why do you think I'm some sort of heartless witch that would like to cause pain and suffering to the world? Just because I fell in love with a monster and studied dark spells, doesn't mean I'm the Eternal Queen of Darkness who wants to get rid all the light and hope of this miserable world! I have a heart and I have feelings, you know! I don't want them to see me as a pathetic loser, so I hide it all in a fake smile, even though they really don't care what I feel! But even with that I wouldn't want the people to suffer as much as I did! You think losing your daughter is painful now? Imagine not being able to see her for three hundred years!" She shouted with all her might as tears rushed down her face.

There was a few moments of silence, lingered in between them after that. None wanted to speak for none could agree at anyone, as both sides have a point.

Moon was wrong for being reckless and lashing out Eclipsa almost immediately, though no one could blame her because of how they didn't know much about the dark queen. For her name is cloaked by blames, warnings, and mystery, no one can really trust everything she says, especially if she denies her connection to the temple and the problem, despite the obvious evidence that can really be useful against her at the trial. Afterall, it's not just a mere coincidence to find the mirror in the very same temple she owns, isn't it? No, it is most unlikely. Her knowledge of dark magic and escalated power level doesn't help her case either.

That mirror seems to be a complicated equipment that only the most advanced magical creature could activate. And who else is powerful enough to do that? Why the fabled dark queen, of course. Still despite the evidence, it's still rude to blame other people immediately, especially without further consideration.

Eclipsa, on the other hand, also have a point. Afterall, how can you blame someone whom you barely knew at all? It's true her name is not as clean as any noble queen, but one must also take note that the blames thrown at her are mostly one sided and inequal. She was only viewed evil in mewman eyes, her status on non-mewman views is quite unknown as it is not viewed or even accepted in the Mewnian Society. Her name is not clean but there's not enough evidence to prove that she is a Dark Evil Queen, who wants to annihilate all of Mewni. But how could possibly a dark powerful evil being acts so nice and polite as her?

Manipulation, perhaps? Possible. Afterall, the devil was once an angel.

But if she was trying to manipulate them, then why does she have this feeling? What is this feeling anyway? Is it worry, anxious or remorse? No, it wasn't any of that. What she's feeling is way more than those emotions.

She felt Guilt.

Guilt, not because this is her fault, but guilt of not being able to save another person close to her. A person she treated as a daughter. (Well, technically she's her ninth great grandaughter or maybe grandniece but you get the idea.) Moon can blame her anything she wants, except hurting her daughter. After all, why would she want to separate a mother to a daughter, if she already know how it feels.

They're brief silence were suddenly shattered and they were shaken back to reality when a certain old voice caught their attention. "Loud shouting and sudden silence, what a great way to start a saturday." It said.

They all turned around and gasped as saw a flying bearded magical blue man, staring at them with disbelief.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's like you've seen a ghost." He asked.

"G-G-Glossaryck?!" Moon stuttered.

"Yes?" Glossaryck said quite impatiently.

"Y-You can talk?" The queen asked.

"Of course, I can talk! We have known each other since your childhood and you're shocked hearing me speak. What is wrong with you?" The blue man questioned.

"But how? This is impossible! I've seen you after your revival. You shouldn't be able to speak! Maybe you're an imposter!" Moon hypothesised. "Prove to me that you're Glossaryck."

"Well, if you want to really know it's me, then fine. I have something to say to you, my queen." The bearded genie then took a deep breath. "I WANT PUDIIIIIIIIING!" He shouted in a sing-song voice. Moon immediately lowered her suspiscion after hearing that.

"Well, I guess that proves it, but I still don't know how you suddenly regained your sanity." She said.

"Maybe he hit his head just right and he suddenly regained his memories and sanity?" Rhombulus theorized, however Hekapoo just slapped him at the back of his head.

"That's a really dumb idea, Rockhead!" She yelled.

"Geez, Leave me alone, Hekapoo! I know it's not the best idea but you don't have to shout it in my face!" The Crystal head shouted back.

"You dare talk back to me, you dumb head?"

"Of course, I do! You flamey jerk!"

"Why you?!" Hekapoo then tackled Rhombulus to the ground as they started fighting like children.

 ***Ahem***

The two commissioners were halted from their fight when they heard that. They turned around to see Omnitraxus staring that them with disappointment. They two stood back up and looked down in embarassment.

"I am very disapointed in you two. Especially you, Heckapoo. You were supposed to be the the responsible one! Why are you acting so childish?" The cosmic skull lamented.

"Sorry. Maybe it's just that I'm so tired and stressed from my work last night." Hekapoo said.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"Well, last night, a bunch of rouge random portals appeared in random dimensions and I have to close them all alone! I've tried contacting Marco but I can't reach him." The demon girl let out a sigh. "I haven't even got a rest when Rockhead here, summoned me immediately."

"Hey, it's not my fault, we sensed two large magical surges in this place in just one night. I've also found the queen unconscious so I think that this is important!" Rhombulus complained.

"Fascinating. I wonder if these events are connected to the fritz I've been monitoring for weeks." Omnitraxus stated.

"A WHAT?!" Everyone else in the room shouted.

"Yes, yes. I've been monitoring a minor interdimensional fritz since last month. After the 'incident' where Mewni has been invaded, the magic of the universe has been stabilized. However, a few days later, a small fritz is slowly draining magic from certain places in Mewni. I have done some research, but I still haven't found the source." The cosmic skull explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Moon asked.

"First off, it's just a minor inconvenience, I don't want you to worry about it. Second, the source of this thing is still unidentified, I'm not even sure if this thing really a fritz and not just a block in the flow of magic. Third and lastly, we all have something important to take care of. I don't want to alert everyone to something I don't even know if important." Omni stated.

"You have a point, Omnitraxus. But what if this is important? What if it's not just a small inconvenience? What if it drained all the magic in the universe? It will make us so vulnerable. (Deep gasp) What if HE comes back?!" The queen said with much dread. The others didn't need to ask who the 'He' is as the mere mention of him sent shivers on their spine.

"That is impossible, Queen Moon. He's dead, right? We even investigated to make sure he's dead. He won't come back! It's really impossible!" Heckapoo said as she tried to calm the queen.

"But what if he does come back? Or worse, what if he already is back? He could be alive out there, hiding in the shadows, lurking in the darkness preparing the perfect plan to destroy us all!" Moon shouted in paranoia. Rhombulus and Heckapoo tried to calm her down while Glossaryck suddenly laughed his lungs out.

"What's so funny, Glossayck?! Can't you see that we're in a crisis?! What is wrong with you?!" Moon yelled in irritation.

Glossaryck then proceeded to wipe a tear from his eye as he continued laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just that you act as paranoid as your father! If that six-fingered nerd was here, he'll be so proud you followed his footsteps!" He said as he continued to howl in laughter.

Moon was already in a bitter mood but her scowl deepened once she heard that. "How dare you compare me to that six-fingered jerk?!" She shouted in pure anger. "That freak left me and my mother when I was young! He didn't even wanted to know me or see me grow, he didn't even married my mother, he left us without even saying goodbye! He is so obsessed with Mewman mysteries and destroying this so-called Cill Bipher or something like that, he neglected me and my mother! I would never forgive him! I hate him more than anything in any dimension that ever existed! I just wish he wasn't my father!" She blurted out as tears fell on her face.

Just as she said that, Glossaryck's goofy grin turned into a stoic expression and stared at her with disappointment. "Is that so? So you hate your father, for not being there to support you as grow? If that is the case, then answer me this. If you really do hate him, then why are you repeating his mistake on Star? Why aren't you trying to be the person he wasn't? Why aren't you trying to support your own daughter when you know what it feels to be not supported at all? You've grown up holding that grudge in your heart, hating your father for not being there. But if you really hated it hen why are you trying to make feel the same way?" He asked.

"You're a good person Moon, a great queen to her kingdom but if you continued what you're doing, I'm afraid, you'll just be as bad as the person you hated the most. And worst of all, Star will hate you for the rest of her life just as you hated your father, and she will make the same mistake, and so is her daughter, and her daughter's daughter, and so on. And for what? Just because you can't let go of your beliefs? You can't let go of your grudge? You can't accept them as a part of your kingdom? Now ask then yourself, do you want that to happen? Is it all worth it?" He continued.

Realization quickly hit Moon faster than a speeding train as she realized what the bearded genie had said. Memories flashed before her eyes as she saw how much she neglected her daughter and how overbearing she was trying to force her daughter to be something she isn't. Memories of her own life also flashed before her as she saw how much she wanted her father's attention and support, only to be left alone with a bitter grudge left in her heart. She watched as that grudge turned into a poison that slowly destroys her on the inside. She then fell down on her knees and sobbed.

Glossaryck just stared at her with disappointment before realizing something. "Wait a minute, where is Star anyway? I haven't seen her since I got here. Where is she?" He asked, expecting Moon to answer however she just sobbed harder in her hands much to the blue man's exasperation.

"Well, according to Queen Moon, she's been sucked into that weird looking mirror over there." Rhombulus said as he pointed to the mirror.

Glossaryck then floated towards the direction the reptile commissioner was pointing "Well, maybe it's time to get her back and-" He let out a deep gasp as he laid his eyes on the mirror. "I-Impossible! It can't be!" He shouted as he leaned a touched the mirror. "After all these years, I finally found you!"

"Wait, you know what that thing is?" Rhombulus asked.

"Alphea's mirror." Glossaryck mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Wait, who the what now?" Heckapoo and Rhombulus muttered in confusion.

Eclipsa, who finally managed to recover from her earlier outburst gasp at what Glossaryck had said. "Wait, Alphea's mirror? Are you talking about the Mirror of Realms?" She asked in awe.

"The what? Okay, can someone explain to us what is happening here!" Heckapoo demanded as she pointed at the mirror. "First off, what the heck is that thing?"

The dark queen smiled as she walked towards the mirror. "This is the Mirror of Realms some call it as The Gate of Realities, as others has called it. It is created by Queen Alphea and it is said that this relic could take a person from one place to any place they desired."

The demon girl scoffed. "Great. Isn't that just what my dimensional scissors is doing? So if we have my scissors to tear portals wherever we want, what's the use of that old thing?"

"You don't understand, Heckapoo. This mirror is a powerful device, it could take a person across dimensions and realms beyond the power of Dimensional Scissors. In short, it could take anyone to another reality." Eclipsa explained.

Heckapoo gasped. "But that's impossible! My dimensional sciscors are only powerful enough to tear a hole through dimensions, not realities! How can some ancient lady be able to create a device more powerful than my dimensional scissors! It's just not possible!"

"Theoretically speaking, it is possible, but it would require a large amount of magic to create a perfectly working device that could be a bridge between realities, but that would also require a complicated formula and some kind of spell or incantation. Whoever this Alphea is, she is a smart and powerful person." Omnitraxus stated.

"Well, who is this Alphea-lady anyway? We know nothing about her!" Rhombulus complained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she used to be a queen of Mewni but every detail and history about her is completely erased or burned up!"

"Well, that's just great!" Rhombulus said sarcastically.

"However, I do red a couple of things about her but it's completely limited." The dark queen continued.

"Well then enlighten us, oh your majesty!" Heckapoo deadpanned with a mock bow. Eclipsa just rolled her eyes and looked back at the mirror.

"Well, I don't know much, but I know Alphea was a queen maybe the third or the fifth. Anyway, she lived with her sister who ruled by her side and they kept the kingdom in peace with all the races. She is a powerful butterfly but I am not able to know how powerful she is. For some odd reason, the people of Mewni rebelled against her and she ended up destroying half of the kingdom in the process. She then created a magical mirror in order to get away from the townspeople and she was never seen ever since. Everything related to her was torn and burned up and not a single person in Mewni wanted to remember her no one except her dear sister." Eclipsa narrated. "They erased her from history, just like my daughter." She lamented quietly.

"It doesn't make any sense! If she really was a queen of mewni then we must've been able to remember her!" Heckapoo stated.

"That is strange! I have track of every person in Mewni, and never once have I ever heard of a queen named Alphea. Are you even sure she's even real? Or are you just decieving us with your filthy lies?" Omnitraxus questioned as he and the other commission members leaned towards the dark queen, while she quietly backed away in fear.

"She's real. Real as I remember." Glossaryck answered, never once taking his eyes of the magical artifact, halting the other members on thier tracks.

"Really? Then why don't we remember her?" Omni asked.

"Because you're lucky enough to forget." The blue man answered.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean?! What's with all these riddles old man?!" Rhombulus yelled while Heckapoo spotted something fell from his cheek.

"Wait Glossaryck, are you crying?" She asked.

As if on cue the bearded genie turned around revealing a pair of watery eyes. Heckapoo and Rhombulus cringed upon seeing this.

"Gee, what's with all the crying?" The crystal reptile asked in a whispering voice as the blue man turned to the mirror once again.

"I don't know." The demon girl whispered back shrugging.

"Should we cry too?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?" She asked back.

"I dunno. It's just that everyone here is crying." He said as they both glanced at the other occupants of the room. Moon was still sitting on the floor silently sobbing about her issues, Eclipsa was on the other side of the room, specifically Meteora's chamber and is in the verge of tearing up as well, and of course Glossaryck was weeping as he stared unto the mirror for a deep unknown reason possibly involving this 'Alphea'-lady, while Omnitraxus is hysterically crying stardust for absolutely no reason at all and he even have a cosmic napkin to bother with. The two was visibly disturbed by this.

"Geez, why is everyone so sappy and emotional?" Heckapoo complained.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go on with it." Rhombulus said.

"I don't even know if I can cry. I'm a demon with the power of fire, for Queen's sake! I might blow out my flame if I do that!" The demon girl argued.

"But what if that's what HE wants? What if that's what make him satified?" The crystal reptile asked while staring of to a distance.

"Wait, who? What are you talking about?" The demon girl asked clearly confused.

Rhombulus then stared off the distance before shaking his head. "Nevermind." He said. "That guy's just one lousy writer."

 **WHAT THE-?! HEY!**

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Heckapoo said, still in confusion. "Anyway, what should we do with Glossaryck? We can't leave him like that, we need answers. What should we do?" She asked.

"Maybe you could ask him." He suggested.

"What why me?" She complained.

"Because you're the responsible one." He said. The demon girl just growled on him. "What?! That's a compliment!" He said as he raised his snake hands defensively.

Realizing he's right (for once), Heckapoo let out a deep breath and muttered a quick fine before she walked towards Glossaryck.

"Hey Glossaryck, what's the matter?" She asked. "Looks like this lady is involve in your past."

"She was. She's the reason I don't take sides anymore." The blue ginie quietly answered.

"Really? Mind if you could tell?" The fire girl asked, hoping to gather some information about this possible new threat. Unfortunately for her, Glossaryck turned around and started floating away from her.

"I'm sorry. I just need to clear some things in my head!" The bearded ginie shouted as he left the temple.

"Welps, that went well." Heckapoo snarked. "What do we do now?"

To her surprise, Queen Moon, who finally managed to break from her issues, suddenly stood and walked towards the mirror.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're gonna get my daughter back!" She declared.

"But what about the kingdom and the trial? Eclipsa's trial is due tommorow, we don't have much time to gather evidence for her case." The fire girl stated.

"I don't care! I want my daughter back! I need my daughter back! I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back!" Moon exclaimed as she casted different spells at the mirror in an effort to activate it one again. The others just stared at her.

"Well, I think we all have go now. We all have jobs we have to do!" Omnitraxus stated.

"Oh great, work! *Yawn* Just what I need." Heckapoo said as she rubbed her eyes due to fatigue.

"Hey, you know what, I'll take your shift today after some investigating. You should go get some rest." Rhombulus said.

"Really? *Yawn* Are you sure?" The demon girl asked.

"Of course! We're friends that's what we do!" The Reptile Rockhead stated.

"I never thought I would say this but Thanks Rhom-B." Heckapoo said in gratitude.

"Nah, don't mention it." Rhombulus replied.

"Goodnight you dork!" The demon girl said playfully.

The Scaly Crystallizer just chuckled. "Sleep well, H-poo."

"Alright you two, let's go." Omni said as the three exited the temple, while Moon was still busy with the mirror and Eclipsa deciding to help her.

On the meantime at the Beaurocacy of Magic, Glossaryck hovered through the corridors but he stopped in front of a large empty wall. He then inserted his hand inside his beard and took out something from it. Then he looked at his hand and carefully opened it, revealing a beautiful flower, an Everbloom, an extremely rare mewmian flower which only blossoms once a thousand years but dies a few seconds later. Despite that however, the flower in his hand is still blooming and has no sign of fading of any sort. Glossaryck stared sadly unto the flower, with a deep sense of Remorse. "I'll make everything right I promise." He said into the flower before using his mind magic to open a secret chamber behind the wall. "And this time I won't let them stand in my way." He said as the wall quickly closed.

Back in the Temple, Moon was still trying to operate the mirror. "C'mon stupid thing work!" She shouted as she exerted all of her energy onto the mirror, only for it to blast in her face.

"Moon!" Eclipsa screamed as she ran towards her.

Moon rubbed her head in pain as she quickly stood up and walked towards the mirror, only for Eclipsa to pull her arm. The mewman queen tried to pull back her arm but the dark queen wasn't going to let her leave.

"Let go of my hand, Eclipsa!" She shouted as she continued to pull her arm. "I need to save her."

"Calm down, Moon." Eclipsa said firmly.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I just lost my daughter, for goodness sake, and you're expecting me to CALM DOWN?!" Moon shouted. "I am her mother! I'm the one supposed to protect her! I'm the one supposed to care for her the most. And yet I drove her away." She said as tears flowed from her eyes once again.

"I droved her away! I neglected her! I shouted at her face and now she's gone! She's gone. It's all my fault." Before she could lament any further, Eclipsa immediately and quietly shushed her with her finger.

"Shh, Moon. It's alright. Losing a daughter is hard" She said. "I know that. I lost my daughter too." She wiped of a tear. "But there's no point of overusing yourself to get her back. You will only tire yourself and abuse your health. If you continue this, there might not be a mother for your daughter to return to."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just let her go?! I can't do that!" Moon argued.

"I did not say that. What I meant is that you need to control yourself with your emotions, because the more desperate you get, the more slimmer the chances of getting her back. All you need to do now is to trust her. Wherever she is now, I know she'll be fine." The dark queen stated. "I'm not saying we should stop this, but right now you need some rest. We can always try again tomorrow." She said as she walked the queen out of the Temple.

"Okay." Moon said as she willingly walked towards her castle. "But do you really think, Star will be fine wherever she is."

"Of course." Eclipsa said as she looked at Moon with a gentle smile. "She's your daughter." Moon gave a smile of gratitude as she heard that. And they both went home to their respective quarters, enjoying the rest they both deserve and needed, for tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on the other side of the mirror...**_

After the mysterious accident where Star and her friend and squire, Marco has been sucked to a strange magical mirror, the two landed on an unknown place, with nothing but each other as company. Star groggily opened her eyes to check her surroundings only to find herself in some sort of storage room.

"What the-? Wait, where am I?" She quickly stood up and looked around but she didn't recognize any of the items littered around the room until she caught a glimpse of the mystical mirror.

Memories flooded through her mind as she remembered that she was sucked into the very mirror she was facing to. Panic quickly struck her mind as she realized the situation she's in.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What do I do? What do I do? Mom was so right! I shouldn't have touch that mirror! Now I'm in this mess! What should I do?! What should I do?!" She muttered to herself as she walked in circles. She continued until she heard a grunt as she stepped on something. She looked down and saw her best friend and squire Marco soundly slumbering on the floor. She quickly bent down and decided to wake him up.

"Marco! Marco!" She shouted as she shook the sleeping boy.

"Five more minutes, Sir Lavabo. The laundries can wait." Marco muttered in his sleep, seemingly unaware of what's happening.

"Marco, Wake up!" The princess shouted in frustration. She then took out her wand and conjured a bucket of water and spilled into the sleeping lad. The boy immediately jolted awake when the cold water touched his face.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He shouted as he sat up and saw the princess standing in front of him. "Star, what are you doing in my room?" He asked in confusion, still clueless about their situation.

"Wake up, Marco! This isn't your room!" Star shouted in frustration.

"Wait what?!" Marco shouted in surprise as he looked around and saw that they are, in fact, not on his room. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Star replied. "The last thing I remember is being sucked into the mirror. Looks like we're in some kind of storage room." She said as she looked around.

"Okay, don't worry. Maybe we could ask someone where we are as soon as we get out of here." The boy said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh dang, it's locked!" He exclaimed as he failed to unlock it.

"Step aside, I've got this." The princess said as she aimed her wand at the door while her squire backed away. "Double Rainbow Fist!" She shouted as two large and colorful fists came out of her wand and blasted the door.

The spell was strong enough to take down the door but it caused a loud bang alerting the other inhabitants of the place.

"See? Easy peasy!" Star said as she spun her wand.

"Wow, you really need to tone down your spells." Marco stated as he stepped out of the room and looked around. It appears that they are in a corridor of an unknown castle. The design of the castle was a little strange for it bore both influences and pattern designs of both mewman and monster culture. The pillars in the corridor was designed to look like and symbolize the Mewman and Monster races held together by a _**chain**_. And there is also no sign of the Butterfly Kingdom mark anywhere, but instead the banners all have a symbol of a lone white spade.

"Woah! I know I've asked this before but where are we?" The squire asked in astonishment.

"I don't know." The princess quietly replied.

The two was still busy looking around when a loud voice alerted them. "Halt, you! Stop right there!"

Both was pulled out of their thoughts when a familiar amphibian monster strolled into view.

"What? Buff Frog?" Star mumble in surprise and confusion. Shocked to see her monster friend in such situation.

"Trespassers! This castle is a restricted area! No person are allowed in here with the exception of the Royal Family and the High Council!" The amphibian monster declared.

"Wait, Buff Frog, It's me, Star don't you recognize me?" The princess asked.

"In all my life, I have never seen nor recognize your face. Also my name is not Buff Frog, it's Yvegenny Bulgolyabov! Sir Yvegenny Bulgolyabov!" The frog monster exclaimed. "And it is my duty and honor to protect this castle from trespassers!" He declared before turning to the other guards. "Get them!"

"Okay guys, we don't want any trouble, we just-"

"You're on!" Marco shouted as he cut in.

"Marco!" The princess yelled.

"Sorry buts it's been a very long time since we did this." The squire said as he posed his stance. Star face palmed and groaned in frustration.

"What do you think my mission is for?" She grumbled.

"Huh?" Marco stared in confusion before being tackled by one of the guards. Fortunately, he manage to outmaneuver him using his karate skills. The other guards then started to attack him as well. Marco just smirked as they charged. "You can't beat me I'm a red-belt in karate." He said as he took out the guards one-by-one using his skills. Yvegenny groaned and smacked his face as he watched his subordinates get beaten by a 15 year old boy. "Pathetic Fools!" He grumbled. "I'll take care of this myself!" He said as he leapt and landed in front of Marco, however that did not scare the young lad.

"Bring it on, Buddy! I've defeated things worse than you! I've spent my teenage life beating creatures bigger than me, this wouldn't be hard!" He said as he threw a punch at the monster's face only to be caught by his fist.

"What?!" The boy said in shock as he tried to pull his fist back only to fail. He then tried to strike his foe with a swift karate chop, only for it to be caught as well. Marco adapted a look of terror as he stared at the monster's face.

"Vatch your tongue, boy! You think your strong? I've spent 10 long years of training and suffering under the teachings of Ludo-sensei and I have battled the Crystal Knight with my bare hands! And now you brag your strength? You are nothing to me!" Yvegenny said as he started to crush the boy's arm as he screamed in pain.

"Marco!" Star shouted, she couldn't bear to see her best friend be crushed by someone whom greatly resembles a friend. So quickly she took out her wand and aim it at the monster. "Ultra Narwhal Blast!" She shouted as a large powerful shot out of her wand and flew towards the monster. Even though he's caught in surprise, Yvegenny manage to block the narwhal dropping the boy in the process. However it didn't stop him from being knocked back by the blast even though he manage to keep his balance.

"Marco you have to be careful!" She said as she dragged her squire away from the frog monster.

Meanwhile, Yvegenny came across a startling realization. "Ze girl is a magic user? Zhe must have been sent by ze Nightmare Queen or ze Necromancer! By ze honor as Ze Captain of ze Royal Guard, I must capture her!" He shouted as he looked at his targets only to find them running away.

He growled as he started to chase them. "Stop in the name of the White Queen!" He shouted.

Star tried shooting a bunch of different spells on him but he somehow manage to dodge or block them. "Aw C'mon! What the heck is wrong with Buff Frog?!" She shouted as she continued to shoot spells while running.

"I don't know. But I don't think now is a good time to find out!" Marco stated as he ducked at one of the spells deflected by the monster. "Can't you just immobilize him or something?"

"Marco, that's it!" Star cheerfully shouted as she faced their pursuer and aimed her wand at his feet. "Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!" She yelled as a glob of syrup came out of her wand and flew between the monster's legs, gluing him to the floor and immobilizing him, rendering him incapable to chase the two.

"What the?! Darn Sap!" Yvegenny yelled as he tried to get his feet out of the sticky substance while watching his targets escape. Just then a group of Royal Guards manage to pass by and noticed their captain. "Sir Yvegenny!" They shouted as they all saluted. However, the captain is not caring for that.

"Fools, don't just stand there! After them!" He ordered to the half of the guards as he pointed at the two trespassers running away.

"Yes Sire!" The guards gave a quick nod as they quickly headed out the pursue their targets. Yvegenny then looked at the other half. "The rest of you, help me get out of this sappy trap." He orded. The guards gave a quick nod before doing what they were ordered.

Meanwhile...

Star and Marco ran towards the halls of the castle with a smile in their face.

"Good Idea, Marco!" The princess said entheusiasticaly.

"Thanks!" The squire replied.

Just as they were running, a familliar lady came out of a door in front of them. The lady has a long white hair, monstrous red arms, a devil tail and a pair of clubs in her cheeks. She is also carrying a skeletal guitar for some reason. There's no mistake, this lady is the dreaded Miss Heinous/Meteora! The pair immediately screamed upon mere sight of her.

"Hey dudes, does any of you seen my lucky guitar pick?" The monster princess asked casually. However, the pair immediately ran in terror, leaving her in a state of confusion. "What's that all about?" She said as she shrugged. "Whatever I'll just ask Olga." She said as she left.

Meanwhile, the two is still running in the halls. "What the heck is Meteora doing here?!" Star asked in shocked.

"I don't kn-" Before Marco could finish his reply he bumped into a tall, hard person as a few clinking sounds of glass can be heard.

"Whoa careful! These chemicals are highly unstable! We could get in big trouble if they got shattered." The person said. The pair looked up and paled upon seeing the person. A tall green lizard, with a mechanical arm and a gem in his eye. Rasticore the Bounty Hunter! Yet for some reason he is wearing a long white lab coat and a pair of glasses. He is also carrying bottles and vials of a bunch of unknown chemicals. The two immediately ran as fast as they can upon realizing who he is. "Wait, kids! Could you-? Ah, Nevermind." The Lizard said before heading off on his way.

The two continued running through the halls after their encounter. The guards was catching up as well.

"This is nuts! Marco use your dimensional scissors and get us out of here!" Star ordered.

"Right!" Marco nodded as he took out his dimensional sciscors. He then tried to rip open a portal yet for some reason the scissors won't work. "Aw C'mon seriously?!" He said in frustration and desperation as their plan fail. The guards was closing in on them.

During their chase they unknowingly passed by the Nobel Demon Prince, Prince Thomas Lucitor, who is too busy reading his book to even notice the two. He let out a confused "Huh?" when the guards passed by. He then got back reading his book soon after.

Meanwhile, the two is running out of places to run and the guards are catching up.

"Star, What do we do?"

"I don't know! Maybe we can shake them off go to this alley!" Star said as she took his hand and led him to the alley, only to find a large wall. "Oh no, a dead end! What do we do?! What do we do?!" The princess yelled as she panicked.

"Where did they go?!" Shouted a guard.

"There! I hear something in that alley!" Shouted another.

Star was slowly enveloped in fear as she waited the inevitable.

"Pssst!" Came a whisper.

Both look up to see someone in a hood holding a rope inviting them in the vents. Star, not wanting to be caught, climbed on the rope with Marco following her behind. The person immediately shut of the vents as the two entered. Just then the guards reached the alley.

"Hey where did those brats go?!" Shouted a guard.

"Scatter and search through the palace! They must not escape!" Shouted Yvegenny. The guards immediately followed his command and scattered.

Star breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the guards leave. "Whew Thanks." She said to the person.

"I can't believe this things won't work right when we need them!" Marco said as he held his scissors.

All of a sudden the stranger took the scissors from his hand. "Whoa, are these dimensional scissors?!" The stranger said in a feminine voice.

"Yes." The squire nodded.

"The scissors rumored to be forged by the legendary Fire Bandit?!" She asked.

"Well, actually-"

"These things are illegal! No wonder the guards were after you!" The stranger exclaimed.

"What?" Marco muttered in confusion.

"Look stranger, we appreciate your help earlier but-" Before the princess could even finish the sentence, the stranger accidentally managed to rip open a portal and fell in it.

Marco was visibly shocked by this. "What?! How did she-" The princess quickly cut him off before he could finish. "No time!" She said as she leapt through the portal while the boy immediately followed.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the palace...

"Sire, the trespassers have escaped and your daughter seems missing!" Yvegenny reported to a tall blue skinned lizard person. The lizard let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh that girl! Such a nuisance!" He muttered as he looked at his severed middle finger. "Just like her mother."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, the stranger stared in awe at the portal she created. "Whoa, it does work!" She said. Seconds later, Star and Marco lept out the portal. The boy quickly took his scissors from the stranger.

"First things off, who are you?" Star asked.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, silly me!" The stranger said as she let down her hood revealing a blue skinned, dual fanged, light blue haired girl that looks almost exactly as Star. "My name's Taffyta." She said.

"Taffyta, huh, what a strange name." The princess said.

"And you are?"

"My name is Star. This is Marco. And right now we're a bit lost." The princess replied. "Could you help us?"

"Well I suppose I could." The monster girl said as she started walking while the two followed her.

"So Taffyta, what are you doing in the vents?"

"Oh, I was trying to sneak out. My dad is a knight in the castle and he's really overprotective. He won't let me do anything! What about you? How did you get there?"

"Actually, we just got suc-" The princess said but was quickly cut off by her squire.

"We just explored and managed to get lost in the palace then we got chased by guards." Marco said.

"Is that so? Then what are you doing at the palace in the first place?" She asked.

"Well we are in the middle of our travel when our dimensional scissors gone haywire." Marco lied.

"Well that seems unfortunate." Taffyta said.

"Marco, why did you lie to her?!" The princess whisper-yelled.

"Star, we can't give her any important information. We don't know if we could trust her yet. Her father is a knight, she might get us arrested. " He whispered.

"But it still not right to lie to her!" Star quietly shouted.

"We'll tell her the truth when we know we can trust her. Alright?" The squire asked. The princess half heartedly nodded.

"Good." He said before looking "By the way, where are we?" He asked.

"Well, it looks like we're in the Market Place." Taffyta replied.

"A Market Place?" The squire asked.

"Yes, a place where people could buy some things." The monster girl said. The pair looked around and found that they are indeed in a market place. A loud noisy market place.

"Corn! Buy your corn!"

"Jewels, Potions and Cursed Artifacts!"

"Plutonium! Get your Plutonium!"

"We have a half off on hydra horn apples! They grow from the horn of a real hydra!"

The princess cringed from the noise of the place. Mewni's market had never been this noisy. However, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the people both humanoid and monstrous are being treated equally in the market.

"Hey you..." A lanky dark cloaked man whispered as he walked close to Star. The princess tightened her grip with her wand while Marco's fist curled as the man walked closer. Is he a thief? Well if he's thief he ain't gonna get anything so easily. "How would you like to ... buy some of my wares?!" The man said as he unraveled his cloak revealing a number of items from weapons to perfume bottles. The pair just stared in confusion.

"Nah, they don't look interested. But thanks anyway, Jimmy." Taffyta said casually. "Maybe next time." The man nodded as he walked away.

"Sorry, if he scared you. Jimmy just has a weird way talking to costumers." The monster girl stated.

"Nah, it's fine." Star said, trying to act normal even though the man did spook her a little.

"Really, because it looks like it's not. You look like your gonna pee yourself upon seeing him." Marco teased.

"How dare you tease me like that, Marco Diaz! I have seen worse than him!"

Just then the man managed to pass by again. "BUY!" He shouted. Star jumped in fright upon seeing him, while Marco laughed at her, Star also began to laugh with him once she realized that it is indeed funny.

While the two were laughing, an alluring aroma caught the attention the the monster girl. "Hey, do you smell that?" She asked as her mouth began to water. "Mewman Golden Apple Pies!" She shouted. "Come on, let's go! My treat!"

"Really? Your willing to give us food? But you just met us!" Star said in surprise.

"Of course! After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met." The monster girl said with a beaming smile. That statement made Star also smile. She sure has a lot of simmilarities with this girl.

A few moments later, they are all eating a slice of the pie they bought from the store, with Taffyta kindly paying it for them. They sat at the tables in front of the store and slowly savored their food.

"Mmm~ This things are delicious!" Marco said in satisfaction.

"Mmm~ So good!" Star mumbled as she continued eating.

While they were eating, a messy scaled reptilian monster happened to pass by a Mewman story right on the other side of the street where the group was eating.

"Hey you! Yes, you rotten scales!" The mewman suddenly called to the monster, which not only caught his attention but the attention of the group as well.

"Me?" The monster asked obliviously.

"Yes, you! Ever seen your self in a mirror! Your scales are falling off and you can't keep it intact! And they kept flying all over the place! You looked awful with those things." The mewman insulted. Star began to feel irritated and pointed the wand at the man while Marco tries to calmly put it down, while Taffyta doesn't seem to notice.

"I guess that is true." The monster lamented.

"You know what you need?"

The man said, irritating Star more, causing her wand start charge magic at this point. 'A Rainbow Fist in the face!' The princess thought.

"Star, no! You're gonna expose us!" Marco whisper-shouted as he desperately tried to lower the wand.

"To try my product!" The man said cheerfully while holding a container of the said product.

"What?!" The pair screamed as they both face faulted.

"That's right, Folks! Try my product! The Scale Smother Gel Premium! Created from the extract of a mushroom obtained from the deepest caves of Mewmonsta! A product that can smoothen up your scales in no time! It will make you look even more good than you already are! It will solve all your problems with those flying scales!" The merchant said as he gave the product to the reptilian monster. The monster applied the cream unto his scales causing it stick tightly into his skin and glimmer in the sunlight.

"Woah it does work!" The monster said in surprise.

"I'll buy two!" Another monster said.

"I'll buy three!" Said another.

"I'll buy a whole bundle!" Said giant monster.

The group watched as the monsters crowded the store.

"People have weird ways attracting costumers." Taffyta said in exasperation.

A few moments later, the group watched as the monsters and mewmans interact. It was late in the afternoon and the planet's local star was beginning to set.

"It must be nice seeing them together without fighting." Star said as she took a sip at the juice Taffyta bought for them earlier.

"Belive it or not Mewmans and Monsters did not always get along. Once they saw each other as mortal enemies." Taffyta remarked.

"Oh, really?" Marco said as he pretended to be shocked.

"Well then how did you get them to stop fighting?" Star asked in interest.

Taffyta then thought for a moment before realizing something and giving a big smile. "Ooh, that reminds me! I want to show you guys something!" She said as she suddenly stood up and started running towards somewhere.

"What? Taffyta, wait! You haven't answered my question!" Star shouted as she also stood up and followed her.

"Hey wait for me!" Marco shouted as he chased after the two girls.

After a few moments of chasing, the pair found their monster friend in front of a large statue of a lady. It was a marble statue depicting a beautiful elegant long haired woman with a pair of large butterfly wings. One of her hands was raised to the sky while the other was gently laid on her side. The statue was magnificent, and it would have been perfect if not for one reason: It seems to lack a face. Yes, the statue was missing a face and there was nothing on it's head except for a pair of cheek marks. A pair of teardrops to be precise. There were also a lot of moss in it, implying that it has been there for a very long time.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" Star asked as she reached her monster friend.

"Every afternoon, I come here and pay tribute to the Great Queen." Taffyta kindly replied.

"The Great who-know?" The princess asked in curiosity.

That question seemed to shake the monster girl. "What?! You don't know the Great Queen?" She asked back in utter shock.

"Uh no, never heard of her. Is this a statue of her?" The princess asked again.

"Yes, this statue is made in her honor. The Great Queen is the most powerful, most kind, most important and most benevolent queen in the history of Mewmonsta." The monster girl stated.

"Long ago, Mewmans, Monsters, Demons, Magical Entities and Cosmic Beings once fought over this land. Each of the races wanted to keep it for themselves and waged war on the other races trying to claim it. All of them fought hard and thousands were slain. The future of the land is not looking good and the others continued to slaughter each other to gain it. Due to this situation, no one was winning but that didn't stop it from continuing. The war was endless and unceasing. That is until the Great Queen showed up. Using her power, she single handedly brought the war to an end. She then brought peace to all of the races and became Memonsta's very first queen. She was a great ruler, loved and respected by all, even by the powerful Cosmic Creatures. Mewmonsta was a paradise under her reign." She narrated proudly before shifting into a much sadder tone. "However, halfway throughout her rule, she mysteriously disappeared. The people waited for her arrival for a very long time, but she never came back." She sadly stated. The sky began to grow dark as she continued. "All the races then soon lost hope and blamed each other for her disappearance. Another war soon sparked after. This war lasted for centuries, passing down from generation to generation, queen after queen. Many kingdoms tried to end it but none of them can." She remarked. "And then the Iron Queen came."

"She was one of the most wicked queens of Mewmonsta. Famous for her Heart of Iron, Unbreakable Will and Inability to feel fear. During her reign, she used her power to make everything worse. She mocked the Great Queen's ways and waged war against all the other three races. With only two races on her side, she raised an army of both Mewman and Magical Entities, designed for only one purpose: To exterminate the other races. Using her army, she invaded other kingdoms especially the Kingdom of Monsters. Her plans were successful and she was on the verge of victory. Mewmonsta is doomed."

Though thankfully, the White Queen appeared. Using her unfathomable and mysterious power, she brought down the Iron Queen and ended her reign. She then mended the ties with the other races and temporarilly ended the war, also for some reason, she adopted the Iron Queen's orphaned daughter. She cared for the little girl and loved her as if she was her own. The girl then grew into a beautiful young lady, loved and adored by all. She became the peacemaker and ended the war permanently. Mewmonsta was finally in peace..." The monster girl said with a smile only for it to turn into a frown once again. "Or so they thought..."

"For some unknown reason the girl grew insane and was corrupted by the dark forces. She then dethroned the White Queen and continued to the path of her mother, only worse. She declared war on all of the five races including her own. The days of her reign were nightmarish to the people who experienced it, that's how she got the name Nightmare Queen." She continued, the two carefully listened as the tale unfold.

"Even if it pains her, The White Queen decided to take down her once called daughter and end the war once and for all. She together with a group of extra-ordinary people raided the castle and fought the nightmare queen. However, even though she had the chance, the White Queen finds herself unable to harm the person she once saw as daughter, so she did the next best thing. Using her power, the White Queen banished the evil queen to a desolate, inhospitable dimension where she can never return. Although, legends says that on the day the flower of darkness blooms for the 15th time, the link between the worlds will be powerful enough to let her return." Taffyta said in a creepy tone before she finally finished. About this time, Mewmonsta's local star has completely set and its two large moons glow gently in the sky.

"Woah! That's one heck of a story!" Marco stated. "Although, why did you tell us the whole history? We only asked who she were."

"Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine. Every time someone would ask me about the Great Queen, I ended up telling them the whole tale." Taffyta appologize as she rubbed the back of her head in embaressment.

"It's alright, Taffyta. We were curious about the history anyway. Right, Marco?" Star asked as she nudged her squire.

"Right." The boy replied. "Wait, shouldn't be worried about the return of Nightmare Queen?"

"Nah, we don't need to worry a thing. The only dark flower in Mewmonsta is the Black Thorned NecRose, there is only and it only bloomes twice every fifteen years. So far it only bloomed once since the Queen's disappearance so we don't need to worry about a thing her." The monster girl remarked.

"Are you sure?" The squire asked in confirmation.

"I'm 99% percent sure of my claims." Taffyta said while thumbs up and a big smile.

"You hear that, Marco? She's sure. So you don't need to worry and go paranoid over it." Star said cheerfully as she bonked the squire's head with her wand.

"Ow! I'm not paranoid! I'm just stating the facts!" Marco yelled.

"Gee chill out, Marco! She's already gone. She ain't coming back soon." The princess stated.

"You don't know that Star! Remember evil strikes when we least expect it." The squire complained however the princess did not listen. Realizing he can't win this arguement, the boy bowed down his head in defeat and let out a sigh. "Nevermind. I just hope this doesn't end up like our encounter with Toffee." He whispered to himself.

"Wait, what was that?" Taffyta asked curiously as the boy's mumble caught her attention.

"Nothing. Nothing." Marco said. "So Taffyta, I remember you saying that you're paying this guy a tribute. Why do you like her so much?" He asked.

"Because she's my hero." The monster girl said as she looked at the statue with respect and admiration.

"I want to be like her. She's a bold and confident ruler and she could lead everyone without a doubt. She just shortly reigned over Memonsta but everything is perfect while she's here and she didn't need an army to lead over them. She created a tie that bonds all the five races together, something no one can do and in her rule there's never been a single war or conflict. She loved her people. She didn't care about the wealth or riches, what matters to her is the needs of her kingdom, as she knows that a Ruler is born to serve and not to be served. In her rule, everyone was safe, no one was hungry, everyone was happy. That's why I respect her. That's why I looked up to her. That's why she's my hero, my idol. That's why I want to be like her." She said with a smile and great hope in her eyes. "I know I'm not as courageous or as powerful as her but I believe that I could be a great leader just like her. That I too could be a great leader and help people as much as I can. A leader that can lead everyone from the smallest pixies to the ginormous cosmic beings. A leader that can protect and serve her subjects and help those who are in need. I may not have a kingdom to rule over, I may not be a princess or a born leader, I may not have the greatest skills but that won't stop me from dreaming! I will became a great leader no matter what!" The monster girl declared as she mimicked the pose the statue was doing while staring into the statue, hoping for a day when her greatest dreams.

Both Star and Marco stared dumb folded at the girl. Both of them were shocked, but the former is even more so than the latter. She just couldn't believe someone not born into the royal family would dream of leading the people more than her. Star isn't enthusiastic about the concept of leading and ruling. In fact, she despised it. She was a wild girl who thirsts for excitement and adventure, and sitting on the throne would be the exact opposite of what she wanted.

She would have to bear the responsibility and problems of the country while being restricted from her wild routine. She just couldn't handle it. Although recent instances has her forced to take the duty of leadership, she still not keen on the concept and is only doing it for the sake of another race. Once she mended the ties between the two races, she would be back to her old ways. So it comes to her utter surprise when someone so ordinary, so simple, would dream to take leadership even though she's so lucky to have an enjoying life free from responsibilities. And most of all she ain't dreaming it for self-purposes. Most people would want to be king and queens, just because of the luxurious life, wealth and riches they can accommodate from them, the power they could use to bend the rules, the fear and respect they can gain from their people. But this girl is different. She doesn't want to be a careless tyrant, she wants to be a selfless leader. The princess couldn't help but smile. This girl is going to be a great leader one day, she just knew it.

So carefully she slowly walked toward her and placed her hand on the monster girl's shoulder as she gave a big smile.

"You're already a great leader Taffyta. You don't need a kingdom or an army, you have us, your friends by your side and I think that's enough. But I know you're going to fulfil your dream someday." The princess said gently to the monster girl.

"Really? You really believes in my skills? My father never believed I can do it." Taffyta said with the hint of self doubt.

"Then your father no nothing about you. You are the most kindest most helpful person we ever met. We've only met earlier but you already showed us your sympathy and was kind enough to share your dreams to a pair of strangers. With your kindness and determination, your dream won't be such a hitch." Marco said with a thumbs up.

"He's right. We believe in you, Taffyta." Star added.

Tears started to fog the monster's eyes as she suddenly hugged the princess, to her surprise. "Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Those were the kindest words I ever heard in a while!" She said.

"Hey, No problem." Star said as she broke from the hug. "Now we should get going. It's getting late." She said. "Wait, Marco where should we stay?"

"We'll just find an Inn in the town and stay there until we find a way to go back home." Marco stated. "I think I still have a stock of $650 in my walet."

"You could stay in the castle if you want. My father works there, so we were both given separate rooms and my room is pretty large." Taffyta offered.

"What? No, no, you have already done us too many favors today. It would be a shame if we ask for one more." Star remarked before turning to her squire. "Now c'mon, Marco! Find that $650!"

"But I'm the one offering the favor so you don't need to be shy. Besides I'm a little lonely." The monster girl insisted.

"Ah shoot! I can't find my wallet! Looks like we're gotta have to accept her offer." Marco said in defeat.

"But what about the guards!" Star yelled in worry.

"Don't worry about them. I know a secret passage way to get past the guards." Taffyta said with a smile.

"*Sigh* Fine then." Star said in defeat. "Just wait one second." She said as she turned around. "I don't want to be seen by the guards with these marks." She said as she placed her hair in front of her cheeks and started tying them in braid. "Dooh-dooh-dooh-dam-dam" She hummed as she kept tying until her marks are barely visible. "And done! Let's go!" She said as Marco gave his scissors to Taffyta, who then opened the portal in which they all entered.

Little did they know a one-horned one-eyed demon with a floating flame was watching them from a distance and heard what they all said. The demon then sunk back to the shadows with a wicked chuckle as a dimensional closing noise was heard.

In the castle...

The portal appeared in a dark corridor in a castle, where there are no guards watching. The three hopped of the portal as they observed if they have been spotted by anyone. After making sure that they are safe the three let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! I thought we were gonna have to fight some guards here." Marco said in relief.

"See, I told you they won't see us here! Now c'mon, my room is this way." Taffyta said as she headed to the dark corridor. The palace was quiet as they walked towards Taffyta's room. In fact it's too quiet. There was no guards stationed in the castle corridors and all the lights seems dim.

'Everyone must must be asleep though.' Star thought of herself as she continued to walk.

The three finaly managed to reached Taffyta's room however, Marco began to feel suspiscious of the place. Taffyta started to reached knob however Marco observed that the door was ajar.

"Wait, it's a trap!" He quickly shouted. He was too late however as two large buff guards leapt out of the room and grabbed the two girls. Before the squire could manage to fight them however, another two guards came from behind him and one of them was Yvegenny. The three tried to fight back but they was outmatched.

"Enough." A cold smooth voice cut through the fray. They all stopped as a tall, blue lizard with smooth hair stepped out of the dark corridor.

"Toffee?!" Both Star and Marco shouted as they recognized the vile villain they fought a while ago. The lizard doesn't seemed to be concerned about their reactions.

"Dad?!" Taffyta shouted however her voice was muffled by a buff guard's arm.

Questions ran through Star's mind as she saw the dreaded villain's sudden appearance like how is he alive? Why is he in this castle?! And why is he wearing a white suit?!

Meanwhile, Marco wasted no time and charged at him with berserk rage. The blue lizard didn't change as he dodged the boy's punches.

The squire tried to throw more punches but was quickly knocked off by the lizard's tail.

The princess snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her squire been knocked out by the evil villain. She was completely horrified as she saw her squire's fate so she quickly took out her wand and pointed it at the monster. However, Taffyta managed to get out of the guard's grip and confronted the lizard.

"Dad, let them go, they are my friends!" She demanded.

'Wait, Dad?!' Star internally shouted.

"Taffyta, how many times do I have to tell not to talk or go near those vicious outsiders?!" Toffee scolded.

"They're not outsiders! They're my friends!" The monster girl shouted back. "And you need to let them go!"

"No! Do you have any ideas how dangerous they are?" The lizard yelled.

"They're not dangerous, they're kind! I met them at the village and-" Taffy tried to counter only to be cut by her father.

"You got out of the castle?! Again?! Why are you so stubborn?! We need to talk!"

"No let them go!" The

"Ugh! Taffyta, why are you so stuborn?!" He shouted.

Star finally reached her breaking point as her cheeks glow and she fired a powerful beam of magic at the lizard. The lizard was caught in surprise but was able to dodge it in time. The force of the beam was strong enough to untie the braids in Star's hair, revealing her cheekmarks to her enemies. Toffee was stricken with shock as he saw the marks although he quickly compossed himself.

"Alright take them to the dungeon!" Yvegenny ordered.

"Wait!" Toffee said as he stood up. "Take them to the special room! I'm sure the White Queen would be interested to meet them."

"Uh, Yes sir." Yvegenny complied.

"Now let's go, Taffyta."

"But dad!" Taffyta whined.

"No! I do not want to hear another word, young lady! Now let's go!" Toffee remarked.

"Et tu Taffyta?" Star whispered to herself as she was carried away along with an unconscious Marco, while Taffyta helplessly watched her as she was dragged by her father.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere on an unknown location…**_

Alarge geometric structure floats upon the endless dark void. Somewhere inside the structure, a living armor runs in the corridors towards a room. When it finally reaches its destination, it gave a salute before speaking. "You have summoned me, my liege? Commander Unit 5490 reporting for duty!"

The person it was talking to was concealed in the shadows but his overly long beard still in plain sight. "Alright, Soldier, what's our status?"He asked in a deep voice.

"Well, currently the search parties are returning, sire. Most of them are tired from the search"

"Have they found the target?"

"Well, no sire. But-"

"Then quit stalling and continue the search. The sooner we find the artifact the sooner we get done."

"But sire, we have lost the signal and our troops are in bad condition."

"Then send another set of troops and search everywhere."

"But sire, this is fruitless! We've searched a quarter of all dimensions and realities in the multiverse, and yet we can't find the target item. Maybe we should temporarilly stop search to give our men some rest."

"Stop the search? Are you insane? Do you know how much threat that thing is to the multiverse?! Especially when that pest is still around?! That item cause our downfall! So do as you can and find it! Search every realities and dimensions you can find, M-14, B-27, C-137, D-46'/, Z-59, just find it!"

"Yes sire! Apologies, sire!" The armor said as it left. "All troops continue the search!"

"You may have been able to hide for a thousand years, but I'll find you. I'll find you, wherever you are. You can't hide forever." The boss said as he looked at a map.

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in Mewni...**_

The doctor sat on a rock in the middle of a meadow and stared at the night sky. He chuckled as noticed a few falling stars.

"So the old man wants to play. So be it then." He said. "I'll be waiting, Tomesaryck."

* * *

 **Post-A/N:**

 **So you did you like it? Any coments? Sugestions? Reviews? Please don't be afraid to tell me as there is always a room for improvement. Anyway, in this chapter, here's a few points I want to discuss:**

 *** Sorry for making this chapter a bit sad. I mean, I keep inserting lots of emotional junk and I can't help but mock myself for it. I don't want this story to be a tearjerker novel but I can't stop myself from making those sad scenes. Huh, guess I'm just good at making them. Anyway, the next chapter should be more lighthearted... probably.**

 *** If you are wondering what Taffyta looks like, she looks exactly like Monstar, except without the cheekmarks and wings. If you are asking why she looks like that, I think you already know why.**

 *** Another thing you also need to know is that I looooove making references! If any of you red my previous fanfics, you know what I'm talking about! Oh, could someone guess who Moon's father is? It's not relevant to the plot but it'll be fun to know.**

 *** Sorry for making Glossaryck suddenly sane but it has a purpose. He's going to be important to the B-plot.**

 *** Some of you might be asking, why is there a B-plot? Well, at first, I just want to cover a relatively large plot hole: Who created the mirror? I've decided, I can't pick anyone in the canon universe, since none of them is powerful enough to do that and I can't find any reason for them to do so, so I decided to create a new character who would fit the category. But then I decided to give her a backstory to prevent her from being a Mary Sue. One thing led to another and the next thing I know is that I already have a great and complicated B-plot that still keeps expanding till now.**

 *** Every character are not what they seem at first glance.**

 *** Cosmic Beings is a new race I inserted. They are gigantic creatures from out beyond Mewmonsta. More about them will be explored later.**

 **Next Chapter: Moon and the Commission seeks some answers about Alphea from Baby while Star and Marco meets the cast again.**

 **Baby: So what do you want to know about the Goddess of Destruction?**


End file.
